1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to modular radios. More specifically, the inventive arrangements relate to a mount system for modular radios.
2. Description of the Related Art
Military personnel and other individuals operating in remote outdoor environments often use field radios as a means of communication, either via satellite, or to a distant station. These field radios are generally comprised of a transceiver unit including electronic circuitry for transmission and receipt of communications, with control knobs or other means for activating and adjusting the unit input and output. Dials or other visual indicators are also included to enable the operator to readily determine the state of the unit. The radio also includes an antenna and an operator handset that are connected by an antenna cable and a handset cable, respectively, to the transceiver unit.
In use, the radios typically are utilized with a mount and/or pouch. Current mounts or pouches tend to disrupt natural convection used to cool radios, thereby requiring additional cooling means, for example, wet towels or cool packs. Additionally, current radio mounts are generally backpack specific and limit the configuration that can be carried. For example, different mount configurations may be necessary for a tethered battery solution versus a unit including a battery box. Furthermore, Army, SOCOM, Marines, etc. all have different preferences on how to carry a manpack radio.
There is a need for a universal mount system that can be mounted or used on various backpacks or carrying devices and can be used with various radios.